


Good Morning, Kenma

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, adoration, fluffy pwp, handjob, happyness, tiny background akakuroo, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is incredibly happy. He gets to sleep with his boyfriend, he gets to make love to his boyfriend, he gets to wake up with his boyfriend. Even if Kenma might be a little grumpy when he's first woken up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Kenma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risquetendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/gifts).



> So RisqueTendencies was wanting some BoKen smut, and we all know how much I really seriously adore this pairing, so ^_^ happy to oblige!

Bokuto was exceedingly happy.

He lay on his side, trying to remain as still and quiet as possible. It still amazed him how lucky he was. He let his gaze trace over his lover, lingering on the soft glow of of the dim morning light as it filtered through the heavy curtains and illuminated Kenma’s pale skin. He’d gotten up earlier and stoked the fire so that the chill night air would be replaced with warmth. He knew from experience that this meant Kenma would soon be kicking off the covers, annoyed by the heat even in his sleep.

Sure enough, soon a slight frown crossed the blond’s face and he twisted, arm shoving back the heavy quilt that kept them warm at night. Bokuto helped, gently peeling the fabric back and tossing it to the foot of the bed. The blanket went next, and then the thin sheet. Kenma sighed and turned to lay on his back, one hand reaching up to curl around the cool metal bars of the headboard. His head slid to the side as he sank back down into deeper sleep. 

Kenma was perfect.

He was wearing a red flannel nightshirt with black trim, a present from Kuroo at some point. Bokuto, personally, was very very pleased with the gift. The collar was loose enough to show off a good bit of one of Kenma’s shoulder, and the buttons down the front were fairly easy to undo. It wasn’t too long, only reaching about halfway down Kenma’s thighs. The sleeves were long though, sometimes falling over the tips of Kenma’s fingers if he scrunched up. On the whole, it was one of the cutest things Bokuto had ever seen.

But only when Kenma was wearing it.

For now, Bokuto just admired the exposed neck, appreciating the numerous hickeys adorning his lover’s skin. He liked leaving his mark on Kenma. Occasionally Kenma complained about it later. Never during, though, never during. Well, not for long.

He hadn’t complained at all last night. Just ordered, demanded. Bokuto smiled at the memory. He loved it when Kenma got greedy. Glancing down the lithe body Bokuto wondered if Kenma was still dirty. He had, of course, cleaned him up - rubbed the tender skin with a wet washcloth until Kenma was swatting at him and telling him to stop - but he’d cum so much. Kenma hadn’t let him clean inside, either. The thought of lube and his cum all sticky in Kenma’s ass was an intoxicating thought. He knew from experience the reality wasn’t nearly as fun, but for now he just let his fantasy take over. He could always carry the smaller man to the bathtub later. Clean him out nice and proper.

Even that was a heady thought. To have so much time with Kenma was amazing. He could still remember long long nights before they’d started dating when he’d dreamed of this. The best and worst had been those nights where they’d slept next to each other, spread out on futons on tatami mats with other boys snoring beside them. Bokuto could still remember staying up late and watching the moonlight travel across Kenma’s sleeping form. He’d wanted to reach out and touch him, then. Probably could’ve, if they’d been dating - Akaashi certainly hadn’t been too shy when it came to jacking off Kuroo, enough for Bokuto to learn exactly what his best friend sounded like as he came, muffled against the shorter man’s shoulder - but Kenma always fell asleep so fast. Plus, Kenma was sacred. Special. Beautiful.

Bokuto slipped down, inhaling the spicy-sweet scent that was all Kenma. Reaching out a hand he let his fingers hover over the skin of Kenma’s thigh. He could feel the heat radiating off of it. He wanted to touch, but it still felt wrong, like he would be transgressing some boundary without Kenma’s express permission. A part of him knew that was probably silly. He’d woken up dozens of times with Kenma curled tight around him, shivering because the fire had gone out and they’d forgotten to pull up the blankets before sleeping. A few times he’d even woken up to find Kenma between his legs, eyes wide and golden as they looked up at him, mouth suckling Bokuto’s cock to life. 

He really was so incredibly lucky.

Maybe he could return the favor. Maybe Kenma wouldn’t mind. Bokuto bit his bottom lip reached out to push the fabric of the red shirt up, watching as the purple bruises of hickeys that he’d left on Kenma’s thighs were slowly revealed. Just a bit more and he’d see that sleeping cock, soft and nestled against the balls that Bokuto loved to suckle. Just a bit more -

In the back of his mind he registered the fact that Kenma had just gone very still.

Hazarding a glance up Bokuto saw golden eyes staring down at him, expressionless. 

“Ah,” Bokuto said, suddenly feeling like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, “good morning?”

Kenma frowned, eyes still hazy with sleep. “Didn’t get enough last night?” he asked. 

Bokuto paused for a moment, trying to figure out the right answer. In the end, he figured that honesty was the best policy. “No?”

Huffing at that Kenma turned over on his side. Mournfully Bokuto watched as his anticipated vision of cock and balls was replaced with a slender hip, then the fullness of Kenma’s ass. The shirt had bunched up enough that a good bit of the fair curves were exposed. There was much to be appreciated about those curves. And the crack between them. Bokuto wondered if it was moist, if he could still taste the apple-flavored lube they’d used the night before.

As tempting as that was, however, he wasn’t a total idiot.

Wiggling his way back up the bed he pulled Kenma to him, nuzzling his neck. “I brushed my teeth,” he said.

Kenma grunted. 

“And I stoked the fire.”

“So that’s why I’m so hot.”

Bokuto chuckled. He knew that Kenma wasn’t too hot. If Kenma was too hot, he would be pulling away instead of snuggling back closer. Smiling, Bokuto kissed the back of Kenma’s ear, lips pushing against the pale pink shell. He rocked his hips forward. Not hard, just enough to let his hard cock brush against those overheated thighs. He thought he should probably pull back, but it just felt too much like home.

Kenma sighed. “I’m too sore, Bo,” he murmured. “Three times, fuck. How the hell did I let you talk me into that.”

Grin widening, Bokuto made sure to keep his laughter internal. Instead he just slid a hand down Kenma’s side, squeezing his bare thigh before pushing the fabric up so that he could hold Kenma’s hip. His thumb made small circles against the skin as he recalled all the varied things they’d done the previous night. True, the first round had been basically at his initiation. Kenma had been so frustrated when he came home from work that Bokuto’d known he had to find some way to help him unwind. Still, he figured it was probably wiser not to mention that Kenma had been the one who’d initiated the second round, climbing into his lap while Bokuto was still resting from the first. Fuck but he’d never get tired of being pushed down by these small hands, watching the way Kenma’s eyes got hooded and arrogant as he rode him hard, sweat glistening on his skin. The third time had had been in Bokuto’s favorite position, with him sitting up and Kenma in his lap, kissing each other slow and languid while Bokuto got to touch his lover all over. 

He loved nights like that.

Kenma probably was sore, though. They’d gone at things pretty hard the first two rounds, and the smaller man had been tender by the time they got to the third. But Bokuto just couldn’t get enough of him.

Maybe he could go back to his first plan, and give Kenma a blowjob?

Kenma reached back when he started to pull away, though, fingers digging in until Bokuto knew he was supposed to stay put. He complied, surprised when he felt Kenma’s top leg lift a bit, allowing Bokuto’s cock to slip between them. Eyes wide he stayed perfectly still. What did this mean? It was like Kenma’s thighs were hugging his cock. He was getting a cock hug. The thought of that was so cute that Bokuto was surprised again when Kenma sighed and started to slip away. 

“No, no, wait, wait!” Bokuto said, fingers scrambling to get a proper hold on Kenma’s hip that wouldn’t hurt the bruises from the night before. “Wait Ken - ah!”

Blinking as Kenma rocked back against him, Bokuto finally got the picture. Oh.

Smiling again Bokuto snuggled up, shifting with Kenma until his cock was nestled at the top of his thighs, the head gently pressing against Kenma’s balls. “That better?” he asked, nuzzling at the shirt until he could kiss Kenma’s shoulder.

“Mmmm yes, but hot,” Kenma said, unbuttoning the sleep shirt and to shrug out of it. Bokuto let go of his hip to help, pulling the shirt off Kenma’s arm and lifting him up enough to let the shirt come all the way off. There, that was better. Kenma’s bare back pressed against him. Kenma’s thighs pressed tight around his cock. Kenma, still soft and sleepy, nestled in his arms.

“I love you,” he said, kissing the side of Kenma’s neck as he hugged him close.

If possible, Kenma got even softer. A small hand splayed out over the back of Bokuto’s own, interlacing fingers together with his and squeezing. Then Kenma was turning his head. He pressed closed lips against Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto loved Kenma kisses. He loved all of them, even the morning ones where Kenma was too self-conscious about morning breath to let his lips ever part. It was sweet, sweet and light, like being kissed by a butterfly.

But better, because that butterfly was Kenma.

Turning back around Kenma ducked his head. “Love you too,” he murmured, hips wiggling to remind Bokuto that he still had work to do.

Smiling fondly Bokuto peeked over Kenma’s shoulder. As expected, he saw a cock that was growing into its full length. It jutted proudly beneath Kenma’s stomach, long and thick. He’d probably be feeling it later. The thought of that thrilled Bokuto and he hugged Kenma close, amazed for the millionth time that he’d been lucky enough to fall in love with someone so perfect.

“Bokuto,” Kenma said, an edge to his voice that could be either irritation or impatience. 

Neither would last long though, Bokuto knew. He allowed himself a soft chuckle and kissed Kenma’s shoulder again, moving to nuzzle the soft skin of his neck. Kenma was so lovely. Feeling lazy Bokuto pulled back, pushing forward in a slow rocking motion. The inside of Kenma’s thighs were still slick with sweat. The lube probably would make things better, let him move faster. It was all the way over on the bedside table though, and Bokuto didn’t feel like interrupting things again.

He was fine with slow.

Evidently Kenma felt differently, because he leaned forward, reaching towards the small bottle. Bokuto made a small squacking sound and moved with him. He didn’t want to slip out of the warmth his cock was nestled in. Fortunately it wasn’t that far. Kenma flicked the lid open and waited for Bokuto to hold out his hand. Obediently Bokuto cupped his hand, leaning back and slicking up his cock before sliding fingers between Kenma’s cheeks.

“Bo,” Kenma growled, glancing back.

“Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Bokuto said, withdrawing the fingertip that had been idly teasing at the ring of flesh that had sucked him in so sweetly the night before. Instead he moved his hand between Kenma’s thighs, fingers pressing against his perineum in a way that made Kenma let out such sweet sounds. It was tempting to linger, but an impatient sound from Kenma made him pull his hand back and snuggle back into place, groaning at the perfection of slick heat between Kenma’s thighs.

“Ok, that is better,” he admitted, kissing Kenma’s shoulder apologetically. Kenma sighed, happy this time, and relaxed against him. Bokuto let his hand trace down over Kenma’s stomach, idly wrapping his hand around Kenma’s hard cock. 

Kenma sighed in response, allowing his hips to move in time with Bokuto’s thrusts, breath escaping in small pants.

“You’re so beautiful, Kenma,” Bokuto murmured, showering Kenma’s neck with kisses. He moved up, nuzzling the back of Kenma’s ear. “Beautiful and warm and perfect. I’m so happy, being here with you. So happy I don’t even want to move away from you. I just want to stay by your side forever.”

Kenma huffed, turning his head a bit so that Bokuto had better access to the ear he was kissing. His cheeks were red from either embarrassment or sex, and his eyes were closed. Bokuto marveled at the swoop of eyelashes against Kenma’s pale skin. He couldn’t help kissing the heated cheek, feeling Kenma press against him. Love. This was making love. This was joy.

Bokuto’s breath hitched as Kenma’s thighs tightened, hips pressing back a bit faster. “Kenma -” he gasped out, hand tightening around his lover’s cock.

“More,” Kenma breathed out, lips so red Bokuto wanted to kiss them. 

Instead he nuzzled his neck, mouth parting to suck at tender skin as he rocked forward in response to his lover’s demand. He loved the way Kenma moved in his arms. He could tell he was sore, knew he’d probably want Bokuto to give him a massage later. But for now, rolling his hips, Kenma was like quicksilver desire, little soft noises escaping with every thrust. 

Bokuto really could get lost in him forever. Lost in the sweetness and pleasure, in the knowledge that Kenma had chosen him to love, that Kenma wanted him this much even when they were both tired and sore and fucked out from the night before. He wanted to spend hours worshiping Kenma’s body, opening the curtains and laying him out in the soft morning sun. He wanted to kiss everywhere, to rub all the knots out of his muscles, to make him cum over and over with his mouth until he was exhausted and passing out from pleasure. Later. After the bath. They had the full day, the full weekend together, with no plans except dinner on Sunday night.

Life was perfect.

But for now there was this: his cock rubbing between two perfect thighs. Kenma’s cock leaking in his hand, hips faltering as he got closer and closer to his climax. Bokuto could read all the signs. Knew the little whine in Kenma’s voice, the way his fingers tightened on Bokuto’s arm, the way Kenma’s mouth fell open and didn’t close, tongue slipping out to wet his lips. 

“Kenma, Kenma, Kenma,” Bokuto chanted, punctuating every thrust. He twisted his hand, stroking faster, wanting to bring ultimate pleasure to his lover. 

“Bo,” Kenma breathed out, pressing back hard against him. 

Bokuto sucked in a breath and stopped, feeling the arch of his lover’s body, watching in wonder as Kenma’s mouth opened wide and a cry of pleasure escaped. The feeling of Kenma’s cock pulsing between his fingers was almost secondary. To watch him cum was beautiful, to hear the quiet spurt as Kenma let go, to know that Kenma love him enough and felt safe enough in his hands to trust him with all of this - it was amazing.

Would always be amazing.

“I love you so much,” Bokuto said, caught in the moment.

It was beautiful.

Kenma nodded finally, rolling towards him. Bokuto slipped out from between his thighs, letting go of Kenma’s cock when the other man made a slight noise of protest. Bokuto smiled, fingers moving instead to slide between the cum on Kenma’s skin, catching some from dripping onto the bedclothes.

“You’re doing laundry,” Kenma finally said.

Bokuto smiled. “I know,” he said.

Kenma nodded. Then he glanced down, frowning. “You didn’t finish.”

“It’s ok,” Bokuto said. “I can -”

“No.”

For a moment Bokuto pouted. A bit ruefully, he realized that if Kenma didn’t want him to cum he would wait it out. Self-denial wasn’t really one of his kinks but sometimes Kenma liked to edge him.

A hand wrapping around his cock let him know this wasn’t one of those times.

“Let me,” Kenma murmured, staring up into his eyes.

Mouth slightly open Bokuto said, “Oh.”

Kenma was watching him. 

It brought a tinge of color to his cheeks. He’d masturbated in front of Kenma before. They’d had sex countless times, blowjobs any number of times. But for some reason, it always got to him when Kenma jacked him off.

Maybe it was the look of intense concentration on his face. Maybe it was the way the tip of his tongue would slide out, or the way Kenma turned again, allowing both hands to get in on the action. Maybe it was the the sure and ultimate knowledge that he’d let Kenma do anything to him and would love it, because he loved him, loved giving himself over to Kenma just as much as he loved that Kenma gave himself over to him.

“I think,” Kenma said, looking down at Bokuto’s cock as he worked it over with his hands, “I think you should cum for me, Bo. I want to see it. Can you cum for me, Bo? Cum on my skin? Let it all mix together? I want to see you unravel for me - ah.”

He’d been so close before but Kenma’s words pulled him over the edge. 

Letting his eyes close, Bokuto cried out, feeling pleasure run out and over him as he came in Kenma’s hands. 

“Good, so good, yeah that’s it,” Kenma murmured. “Fuck, Bo, you look so good. I can’t believe - ah, wow.”

Bokuto couldn’t resist pulling him close. “Love you, Kenma. Love you so much.”

“Yeah,” Kenma replied, small hands sticky with lube and cum as he patted Bokuto’s back. “Love you too, Bo. Love you too.”

Bokuto held him tight. He own hands were sticky with cum and lube too, he realized. It was wet and sliding between their bodies. They were both dirty, both needed a bath. Both probably needed breakfast too.

But later.

For now he was happy just to snuggle with Kenma as long as he’d let him, drinking in the scent of his skin and their sex. Life was amazing.

He was so incredibly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tumblr @ <http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/>. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
